


Caperucita devoró al lobo

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, Hombre lobo, LuNa - Freeform, M/M, Moon, Octubre, Seventeen - Freeform, bosque, caperucita - Freeform, forest, lobo - Freeform, seungcheol - Freeform, soonyoung - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que una criatura mitad hombre y mitad bestia aparecía cada luna llena para atemorizar al pueblo. Solo los más ingenuos y temerarios se aventuraban en el bosque para darle casa. Choi Seungcheol fue uno de sus ingenuos.#Fictober2019: Día 3. Forest





	Caperucita devoró al lobo

Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, cuando la ciudad era un pequeño pueblo rodeado por grandes extensiones de bosque y los coches aún no habían sustituido a los caballos, un lobo solitario atemorizaba a los habitantes. Cada noche de luna llena, un aullido aterraba sus corazones y las casas quedaban completamente cerradas, adornadas con cualquier símbolo sagrado que detuviese a la criatura. Se sentían protegidos, refugiados del miedo y el frío, pero no podían evitar estremecerse cuando las pisadas comenzaban a escucharse y los lamentos del animal se acercaban. Nadie se atrevía a mirar por las ventanas, temían acabar malditos si contemplaban su rostro o morir entre sus fauces como les ocurría a sus animales.

Había quienes afirmaban haberlo visto, valientes que se jactaban de no tener miedo. Hablaban de un rostro medio hombre y medio bestia, de una criatura que caminaba sobre sus dos piernas y era del tamaño de un gigante. Los rumores decían que podía levantar el mismo peso que cinco hombres y que sus dientes eran más afilados que los de cualquier lobo. Con un hocico extremadamente largo, unas orejas que resaltaban sobre su cabeza y se movían si escuchaban sonido, un pelaje que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y unas garras tan duras que podían partir el acero, la criatura pasó a convertirse en el protagonista de sus pesadillas. Habían enviado partidas de caza, los hombres más expertos de todo el país habían viajado con sus armas para acabar con su vida, y ninguno regresaba. Aquel que se aventuraba a salir una noche de luna llena, no volvía a ser visto.

A pesar de las advertencias, siempre había alguien que cometía la locura de buscar al monstruo. Los más jóvenes, valientes y sin miedo, creían que volver con su cabeza les traería la gloria. Eran pocos, pero sus pérdidas dejaban un gran vacío en los corazones de los pueblerinos. Sus familias quedaban destruidas, incapaces de velarles. No había cuerpos, tampoco almas que cuidar y, con el tiempo, sus nombres caían en el olvido.

Choi Seungcheol, hijo mayor del alcalde, fue uno de los muchos ilusos que creyó que podría ir a por la criatura y acabar con su vida. Una noche de luna llena, mientras lo aullidos resonaban de fondo, se armó de pies a cabeza y salió a hurtadillas de su casa. Dejando atrás el pueblo, buscó a la criatura en el bosque. Quería apresarla antes de que se acercase a las casas o a los animales, quería ser el héroe que necesitaban. Con tan solo veinte años, seguía creyéndose invencible y confiaba en que el destino estaría de su parte.

Encontró a la bestia agazapada sobre una pequeña cueva. Su pelaje se movía al ritmo de su respiración y las garras de sus patas traseras estaban clavadas en el suelo. La luna brillaba sobre él, mostrando la carencia de facciones humanas. No era más que un animal, un lobo gigante y negro que se confundía con la noche. Preparó el arco y las flechas, decidido a acabar el trabajo con rapidez. Sería indulgente con él, al fin y al cabo, no era el monstruo que todos creían. Disparó con precisión, dándole al objetivo en el hombro. La criatura se tambaleó, girándose hacia él y mirándole con unos ojos que brillaban con la sabiduría de un hombre que había vivido mucho. Se quedó petrificado al ver cómo se movía, dejando al descubierto dos cachorros que gemían en el borde de la cueva. Todos los ataques y cada cazador desaparecido, había sido realizados para protegerlos. Solo era un animal cuidando a sus hijos.

Debería haberse detenido, bajar el arco y tratar de salir de allí. Sin embargo, sabía que si huía, el lobo le perseguiría. No tenía otra alternativa. Había cometido el error de buscar al monstruo y ahora tenía que continuar para salvar su vida. Tensó su arma una vez más y disparó otra flecha que dio en una de sus patas delanteras. Volvió a tambalearse con un gemido lastimero, pero se recuperó con rapidez y continuó su camino, gruñendo. Viendo sus dientes afilados y los ojos negros que le observaban con odio, Seungcheol supo que iba a morir. Dejando atrás el arco, cogió su daga y se abalanzó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas, decidido a luchar hasta su último aliento.

La hoja se clavó con fuerza en su ojo, pero no evitó que le arañase la pierna con sus garras. Ignorando el dolor, volvió a extraer su nueva arma y apuñaló su corazón con rapidez. Los dientes se clavaron sin fuerza en su brazo, el último intento de la criatura por librarse de la muerte. Los ojos tristes del animal se dirigieron por última vez a sus cachorros y cuando la vida los abandonó, el joven cayó al suelo agotado y respirando con dificultad. Observó, lleno de culpabilidad, a los pequeños lobeznos arrastrarse hacia su madre y lamer su pelaje como si así pudiese regresar con ellos. En un último acto de piedad, sabiendo que no durarían el invierno solos, acabó con sus vidas con rapidez. Llevándose con él una de las patas de la bestia que había aterrorizado al pueblo y con el corazón encogido por la pena, cojeó hacia su hogar.

Choi Seungcheol fue uno de los muchos ilusos que creyó que podría ir a por la criatura y acabar con su vida. Fue el único cuyo nombre no quedó en el olvido y cuya historia quedó grabada en piedra. Una estatua fue erigida en su honor, la misma que hoy en día se encuentra en el centro del parque principal de la ciudad. Se había convertido en un héroe, pero ¿A qué precio?

Dando una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, observó la estatua que decoraba aquel parque, una de las pocas zonas verdes que quedaba en la ciudad. Su bosque había desaparecido, no quedaba nada del esplendor que le caracterizaba y las pequeñas casas de madera habían sido sustituidos por grandes edificios que abarcaban todo lo que veía. Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde la última vez que había estado allí, pero aquella figura tallada en piedra seguía tal y como la recordaba. Un joven sonreía victorioso portando un arco en una mano y las garras de una bestia en otra, en el pedestal se podía leer la historia que escondía aquella imagen: _«El héroe que acabó con la maldición. En honor de Choi Seungcheol, amado y querido por su pueblo»_.

— Siempre me ha dado escalofríos —Dijo un hombre a su lado, llevaba el uniforme del ejército y una mochila a su espalda. Parecía exhausto y, aún así, una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro—. No creo que ese hombre fuese tan feliz como lo han retratado. Nadie que esté en su sano juicio estaría tan feliz por una muerte, aunque hubiese servido para salvar a alguien.

— Yo tampoco creo que lo fuese —Confesó, dándole una nueva calada a su cigarrillo—. Creo que estaba maldito, que la noche en la que salvó a su pueblo, perdió una parte de si mismo.

— ¿A caso no lo estamos todos? Siempre se paga un precio —Por primera vez desde que había llegado, el soldado le miró y se quedaron un rato contemplando sus rostros—. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te pareces a él? 

— Demasiadas veces —Le tendió la mano libre y lo saludó con una sonrisa—. Choi Seungcheol, encantado de conocerte. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad después de mucho tiempo y estoy un poco perdido.

— Tus padres sí que supieron escoger un nombre —Rió, cambiando el peso de la mochila a su otro hombro—. Soy Kwon Soonyoung, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré por aquí, pero Minghao y yo podríamos enseñarte un poco la ciudad —Le dio su número con entusiasmo, parecía feliz de conocer a gente nueva—. Es hora de que vuelva a casa, nos vemos.

Seungcheol observó al hombre mientras caminaba hacia la salida, apagó la colilla con su bota y se dirigió al interior del parque. Los bancos comenzaban a volverse más dispersos y los árboles aparecían con más frecuencia, el lugar perfecto para esconderse.

Esa noche, cuando la luna llena apareció en el cielo, pudo escucharse un aullido aterrador.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
Ya estamos aquí con un nuevo día del fictober. El plan era hacer una historia tétrica, pero la cosa no ha salido como esperaba y esto tiene de aterrador lo que yo de calva.  
Teniendo en cuenta que me da miedo hasta mi sombra, es un logro que lo haya intentado, aunque no haya salido como debía.  
Espero que os guste ~


End file.
